


Another's trash is three android's treasure

by Howlxte



Series: An RK kind of love [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Connor and his number named partners, Creampie, Customizable Android Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sixty is a trash baby, Spitroasting, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlxte/pseuds/Howlxte
Summary: RK700 finds RK800-60 thrown away in the garbage and decides to bring him home.
Relationships: Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Original Android Character(s) (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Original Character(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Original Character(s)
Series: An RK kind of love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661434
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Another's trash is three android's treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Sixty now joins this group of horny androids! Everyone is now here so its just gonna be sexy times for everyone.
> 
> **Warning**
> 
> Sixty in the beginning has lost his arms and legs, Nines has sex with him in this state but Sixty is very much consenting to this. If this is a turn off please go with caution. The rest of the fic isn't written like this, if I need to add warnings where this part of the fic is please let me know
> 
> Also androids like to change their parts cause gender is something they decide they don't have to follow the rules for. Connor has a cock though prefers to have a vulva. Sixty has a vulva as well and the terms used are pussy, clit.

Seven was out and about in the city today they were growing more confident and a little less scared of the outside world. So now while Connor and Nines were at work they weren’t cooped up in the house all day.

Connor showed his concerns for Seven being stuck in the house when he first moved in, it was him who got Seven to gain more confidence in themselves and see that the world isn’t that scary. Connor was also taking them out walking around many nights which Seven enjoyed, taking his arm and leaning on his side.

Today they were venturing further out of the city than before, moving away from the bustling downtown and skyscrapers. This was exciting and scary as these were the more unsavory parts of town but androids were slowly claiming the abandoned buildings and making them into their homes. Seven walked past an ally but stopped seeing a cat, the cat was licking their paws to groom it. Seven cooed at the sight and kneeled down trying to get the cat to come over. The cat moved closer and sniffed at Seven’s hand before leaning into the android’s touch. Seven loved animals, any kind made them happy. They petted the cat some more before it suddenly ran off into the ally, jumping up onto some boxers to get to a fire escape. The boxes tumbled over making the ally a mess, Seven shook their head at the destruction the cat did but suddenly their eyes widened in horror.

There was a head in the garbage.

Seven was scared but they had to investigate, if this was serious they will call Connor and Nines. Coming closer until they had to crane their head to see what was tossed with the rest of the garbage they let out a gasp.

It was an android!

Seven rushed over to it’s aid, moving boxes and other things out of the way to get to it. They should be calling Connor and Nines but all they could process was helping this android. Seven gasped in horror seeing that the android was missing both his arms and legs. They finally pushed his head up to see his face and they were met with a grime image.

This android had their face and a noticeable skin glitch on his forehead that looked like a scar. Seven let out a yelp as they backed away. It was jarring to see another RK800, Connor and Nines said that all the other models were destroyed. Seven’s thirium pump went out to the others and this one casted away like garbage.

But then the android did something that almost made Seven scream.

It moved! The android was still alive!

Seven moved over to him and dug the other RK800 out of the garbage, pulling him out was easy due to the limbs missing. Seven took their jacket off and draped it over the RK800’s shoulders for some modesty as he was equipped. Seven hailed a cab and quickly picked the RK800 up and put him in the taxi following after. The taxi took the two back to the apartment, Seven should have gone to a Cyberlife store but given that both of them shared the deviant hunter’s face they avoided places with many androids. Seven made the taxi drop them at the back of the building and they hacked into the back entrance, taking the emergency exit stairs up to the apartment.

Once inside Seven took the android to the bedroom and gently laid him down. Heading into the bathroom Seven grabbed the emergency android kit, opening it up they started to do all they could to help the android. He was having internal thirium loss, opening up his front panels they got to work connecting the tubes back and fixing the others. Once that was done the RK800 was dangerously low on thirium. Getting up, Seven rushed to the kitchen and pulled out as many blue blood pouches they could and then looked around for something to help get the android to drink. 

They couldn’t find anything so just left it and went back to the bedroom. Seven sat on the bed and cradled the limbless android in their arms. Opening a pouch Seven tipped his head back and gently poured the blue liquid into his mouth. Thankfully the RK800 was ‘swallowing’ and the blue blood was getting into his systems.

After the RK800 had at least three pouches in him he was finally stabilized. He was still in standby mode so Seven laid him down and cleaned up before gently touching his LED to wake him up.

The RK800’s eyes snapped open and he began thrashing around as much as he could without his arms and legs.

“Where am I?” The RK800 yelled out, Seven came into his view and gently tried to calm him down. But the RK800 locked eyes with Seven and sneered.

“You! What is the meaning of this Connor?” The other yelled at Seven, not realizing he was not talking to the other RK800.

“Calm down, you’re not in any harm, you have me mistaken for another. My name is Seven, I'm RK700 your predecessor.” Seven kept their voice calm and collective to not scare or provoke RK800 anymore, they finally noticed that this was model number 60.

“You’re safe, I have brought you to my home and fixed you best I can but I won’t be able to get you new limbs anytime soon.” 60 looked down at his stumps but oddly didn’t seem bothered by it. He calmed down and just laid back on the bed. Seven came into his view sitting next to him, though they reached over and pulled the covers over 60 to give him some cover as he was still completely naked.

“Can you tell me how you ended up in the garbage?” Seven politely asked, wanting to know the younger upgrade’s story. 

60 weighed his options with telling his predecessor, a scan showed that the android before him was far weaker than him and didn’t have the same software, an easy target to take down. 60 planned that he should let this RK700 fix him then when they’re not looking sneak away.

“I was assigned by Cyberlife to stop Connor from trying to infiltrate Cyberlife and awaken the androids in storage to turn the tides of the revolution. Connor and I had a confrontation, I was ‘killed’ by his human partner, shot in the head.” The glitched skin there now made sense, looking like a scar.

“I had failed my mission, Cyberlife brought me back but deemed me a failure and threw me away. I was lost to the android blackmarket. I eventually found myself in a club like the Eden ones before being shut down.” 60 looked away, not wanting to see the other android’s obvious expression of pity.

Seven was sad for the other RK, unlike them who was rescued by Nines and given a good life this one suffered. Seven gently reached out and ran a hand through 60’s hair, the other flinching away from the touch but couldn’t move due to his lack of limbs. 

“That is awful.” A frown on their face.

“Yeah but it's over, now I’m here. You said you were going to get me arms and legs?” 

They nodded, it probably will take some time but they were sure Connor and Nines will help them. Though from what 60 said his encounter with Connor will probably still leave animosity between them.

“Yes, I’m going to take care of you….Connor? Is that what I should call you?”

60 looked up at Seven and thought about their words, all RK800’s were given the name Connor as they were just supposed to replace the old one if it was damaged, but 60 wanted nothing to do with Connor.

“You can call me Sixty.”

“Alright Sixty we can-”

Seven heard the door open and their stress rose. The time escaped them as this was when Connor and Nines would be coming back. Getting up from the bed and heading to the door.

“Stay here.”

Sixty rolled his eyes, obviously he wasn’t going anywhere.

Seven exited out of the bedroom and closed the door. Walking out into the living room to see Connor and Nines getting themselves some thirium. They needed to find a way to gently tell the two what they had found.

“Hello Seven, how was your day?” Connor greeted with a smile, happy to see the smaller android. They returned the smile and came over to him, trying not to betray that anything was wrong or they were hiding something.

“It was good, went out exploring again.” Connor wrapped an arm around their waist pulling them close, Seven leaned into the embrace. Smiling a bit wider when Connor pressed a kiss to the top of their head.

“That sounds nice.” Connor put his bottle of thirium down and pulled Seven closer, pressing them up against his body. Seven sighed from the contact and melted into his embrace. This was typically how they greeted the two when they came back from work. Seven then felt Nines press against their back.

Seven held back a moan when the two started to move their hands over Seven’s body. Connor kissed their neck while Nines’ was slowly undressing them. It was so easy to fall into the pleasure of their companions, before Seven knew it they were naked between the two upgrades. Their clothes piled at their feet while the other two still had their clothes on.

Connor then lifted Seven up and urged them to wrap their legs around his waist. “Let's take this to the bedroom.”

Seven agreed with what Connor said until they realized what was in there and their eyes widened. Seven scrambled off of Connor which surprised both him and Nines. Seven went to the bedroom door blocking the two.

“You can’t go in there.”

Nines cocked an eyebrow at Seven, wondering why they were acting so weird. “Why can’t we go in there?”

Seven was biting their lip and looking everywhere, they blew their chance to tell the two without it being suspicious. Now both wanted to know what they had hiding behind the door.

“...don’t be mad Connor.” Seven said as they opened the door and went inside closing it. They didn’t lock the door though.

Connor was now very curious and concerned, why would Seven think he be mad at them? Connor looked back at Nines who still had a concerned look on his face, Connor reached for the door handle and opened it.

The last thing he expected to see was RK800-60 in his home, in his bed, limbless and Seven clinging onto him.

Connor just saw red as he remembered what 60 had done back at Cyberlife, how he held a gun to Hank’s head and wanted his friend to shoot him. Before Connor could go over there and rip 60 away from Seven Nines stopped him, holding Connor by his arm.

“Let them explain Connor.” Nines said in a stern tone.

Seven squeezed 60 tighter which made Connor’s stress go up but he will listen to why this RK was in their home.

“When I was out walking I found him abandoned in the garbage, I couldn’t leave him and brought him here. I fixed him the best I could and promised him I would get him new limbs.”

Connor did not like this one bit, too many concerns were going through his head, about 60 manipulating Seven to get him new limbs and then stab them all in the back. 60 had hurt Connor, taken what he cared about most and threatened to take that away. 

He could do it again with Seven.

60 was quiet this whole exchange but he was livid Seven failed to mention they apparently lived with Connor and an upgraded version of all of them. Now his plan to get out of here was shot out the window, there was no way Connor was going to trust him. But Seven had come to his defense and was holding him, they maybe believed putting themselves in front of 60 was protecting him. 

Also it looked like it was pissing Connor off.

60 moved closer to Seven and they rested their cheek on 60’s head. This made Connor bristle, 60 had to hold back a smirk.

“No, absolutely not!” Connor was now realizing both Seven and 60 were naked, Seven holding him so close, even if he didn’t have any limbs he still didn’t want 60 touching them.

“But Connor, he has nowhere else to go and been through so much.” Seven pleaded with the RK800.

60 was wondering when the RK900 was going to speak up, he had been silent most of the time.

“He can stay.” Nines finally spoke.

Connor whipped around to face the RK900, shocked that Nines was going to let an android like 60 stay in their home, let alone be alone with Seven while they’re both at work.

“We will look into getting him limbs but he will only obtain them when he proves he is not a threat to any of us.” Nines explained.

Connor calmed down a bit at that, 60 couldn’t be a threat like this when he was without arms or legs. He wouldn’t get far if he attempted to escape. Seven agreed with the terms and was happy that 60 was staying.

“His name is Sixty.” They spoke up, hugging Sixty tighter.

Connor still hated this.

* * *

It was proving difficult to find new limbs for Sixty since he was a prototype and many of the commercial android parts didn’t sync up with the RK’s special code. So a custom order for all the limbs were put in. Given that Sixty needed four brand new limbs this process will take awhile, plenty of time for the other RK to show he won’t harm any of them.

Not.

Sixty hated this, he was stuck and couldn’t escape or do anything, he had to rely on Seven to take care of him which he felt was humiliating. The only good thing about this was how much it pissed off Connor.

Seven was a very affectionate android and had no qualms carrying Sixty around the apartment so they could sit in a new place or play with the rabbit. Sixty was sure to shoot Connor shit eating grins when Seven carried him away, this made Connor mad and he soaked up the other model’s frustration. 

But nothing was better than cockblocking Connor.

Seven was upfront about their physical relationship with Connor and Nines, which Sixty believed each one was a narcissist but whatever they can do what they like. This just meant that when Sixty had an inkling of what could be happening in the next room he called out for Seven who was like the loyal dog came right to him and asked if he needed help.

This cock blocking was getting to the point that the three would leave the apartment, or at least Connor and Seven. This meant Sixty was alone with Nines.

Sixty won’t admit it but Nines scared him.

The upgraded model never really spoke up about Sixty after he allowed him to stay, he ignored Sixty which just made the limbless android nervous. Tonight it was just the two of them, Connor was eager to take Seven out of the apartment and have them with no distractions. Sixty knew he could still call Seven but that was thwarted when Nines picked Sixty up and set him on the couch next to him while he worked on some case files. The RK900 was keeping him close to make sure he wouldn’t be trying to ruin the other two’s night.

Sixty just leaned back on the couch, huffing a little. The loose shirt he was put in hanging off his shoulder but not like he could fix it. Nines looked over at Sixty and fixed his shirt but it just fell off again.

“Why don’t you just leave me naked, I mean you let the other one go nude.” Sixty knew how Seven and clothes didn’t exactly go together when they were home. Sixty didn’t mind since when he was at the club he barely wore anything, he was naked under the shirt he was wearing.

“It’s for Connor’s peace of mind.” Nines answered looking back at his tablet.

Sixty rolled his eyes. “Yeah poor Connor’s peace of mind, meanwhile I’m left alone when I clearly hear all of you fucking like rabbits.”

“Is that why you call for Seven to make it stop?”

“Wow, here I thought you were the most advanced android, how long did it take you to figure that out.” Sixty snapped at Nines, he may be scared of the RK900 but he didn’t seem violent.

“If you wish to join all you have to do is ask, though Connor may be against it but I’m sure he’ll come around.” 

Sixty’s skin flushed blue at Nines’ words, was he actually inviting him into their sex life?! Sixty hated that he was intrigued by the idea, at first he thought the other RKs relationship was odd but the nights where Seven was snuggling up to Sixty naked he saw the appeal. They looked so beautiful and he remembered when Seven must have been caught up in a pre constructed fantasy as they grind their pussy on his leg stump.

“Why would I ever even think of joining you guys?” Sixty looked away from Nines.

“Because you’re aroused right now.”

Sixty wanted to scream, he forgot about the new programs installed into him when he was reprogrammed for the club. He was thinking back to Seven so his arousal programming kicked on.

“I can deactivate that program if you want?”

“What?”

Nines put his tablet down and moved closer, reaching out with a hand where the skin pulled back. Sixty tried to shy away from the hand but couldn’t really move that much. Nines gently touched his face and the skin there peeled back. Nines was working through his systems, not invading or searching, just moving around through it and deactivating certain softwares. Nines finally pulled away and Sixty immediately noticed his pussy wasn’t leaking any more lubricant.

“I didn’t turn it off completely, just now you won’t get instantly wet when you think of arousing things.” Sixty looked away with a deeper flush.

“Whatever….”

Nines went back and took his tablet, going through the files and leaving Sixty alone. He nodded when he heard the tiny little ‘thank you’ from Sixty.

An hour went by, Nines was still working on his tablet, Sixty sitting on the couch with him. Connor and Seven have yet to return but Sixty figured they won’t be back until tomorrow. While sitting in this silence Sixty started to move around a bit, he was feeling a little jittery. He knew why he was like this, Nines may have stopped him from getting instantly horny from just thinking about anything remotely erotic but he was still aroused even after Nines turned it off.

Sixty was also getting wetter.

He wanted to snap at Nines and demand what he had done to him but Sixty knew this was all him. 

Squirming for a little more before Sixty threw his head back with a loud groan. “Fine dammit just make it go away.”

Nines nodded and placed the tablet down, he then scooped Sixty up into his arms taking the RK800 into the bedroom.

“You don’t tell the others.” Sixty sneered at Nines.

“Why be ashamed of pleasure? They won’t judge you.”

“Connor will.” Sixty scoffed, he probably get all jealous and angry at Nines for sleeping with his ‘enemy.’ 

Nines laid Sixty on the bed and pulled the shirt off of him, leaving Sixty naked. He wiggled a bit on the bed, still getting used to being limbless besides his stumps. Nines just undid his pants and rolled his sleeves up, Sixty pouted since Nines won’t be undressing all the way.

The RK900 was instantly hard, Nines wasn’t going to do foreplay as Sixty seemed impatient and not wanting any of those touches. The RK800 was already wet so no need to stretch him out. Nines grabbed his hips and pulled Sixty closer, the smaller android sliding down the sheets. Sixty shivered, feeling them on his synthetic skin, then a tiny gasp left his mouth when Nines rubbed the tip of his cock against Sixty’s pussy.

“Just fucking put it in already- ah!” Sixty bit back a moan as Nines slid his entire cock all the way in. The RK900 wasn’t the largest cock he’s taken but it seemed to be perfectly shaped to hit all the right places inside Sixty. Arching his hips up to get the cock to go deeper inside him, Sixty flushed realizing how desperately he was for Nines’ cock and the two haven’t even started moving. Finally Nines started to move, holding Sixty by his hips and slowly pushing his cock in and out of the RK800. The slow pace was agony for Sixty, used to everything being fast and rough, this different treatment was making his squirm and buck his hips trying to get Nines to move faster.

“Just fuck me dammit! I don’t need this softness. Just plow into me.” Sixty snapped.

“We have all night, why rush?” Nines smoothed a hand over Sixty’s hip, the other shied away as much as he could from the gentle touch.

Sixty just stayed quiet as Nines kept up a slow pace.

Though even with the slow pace it did feel good, Nines’ cock just felt perfect inside him. Sixty knew from a scan that he shared the same sexual component as Seven and Connor, he wondered if Nines got the dick to match their pussies. Seemed like something he would do as Sixty was well aware of how active the three of them were.

Sixty let out a loud moan and looked down his body, Nines’ thumb was brushing against his clit while he fucked him. No one really ever touched Sixty’s clit, his pleasure meant nothing back at the club, someone would touch it when he was short circuiting from all the overstimulation. Wiggling on the bed some more as Nines kept touching it, he really knew what he was doing cause the familiar pleasure code was building up.

Panting moans out as Nines just used his fingers and slowly fucked Sixty to get him to arch off the bed and orgasm. It wasn’t an intense one but still pleasurable, though it left Sixty wanting more. Pushing his hips back to get Nines to fuck him again.

“Can I turn you over?” Nines asked, hands smoothing up and down Sixty’s sides which he hated that made him shiver.

“Yeah you can.”

Nines was once again gentle as he pulled out and moved Sixty to lie on his stomach, he felt weird in this position with no limbs, laying his head down on it’s side. Biting his lip to keep a sound from slipping past as Nines’ hands smoothed over his ass before pulling him back by his hips again. This time not wasting any time thrusting his cock inside Sixty. 

Nines gave Sixty what he wanted, setting a fast pace that had Sixty cry out in pleasure before he bit down on the sheets to keep quiet. The room was filled with the lewd sounds of Nines’ cock going in and out of Sixty’s wet pussy while he tried to keep his moans low. It was a bit of vertigo for Sixty, just a few minutes ago Nines was going slow and teasing an orgasm out of him now he was pounding into Sixty. 

Sixty felt a hand in his hair, he almost let out a pleased sound from the touch before the hand tightened in his hair and pulled him up. Sixty’s mouth let go of the sheets when the surprise moan came from the rough movement.

“You like that brat? Being punished.” Nines snapped his hips harder, Sixty couldn’t stop the loud moans. Hearing the RK900’s voice like this was....exhilarating. 

Especially when Nines called him a brat.

“So what? What are you gonna do about it?” Sixty never back talked in the club, here he can be as bratty and mouthy as he wants. Nines has shown no sign of harming him, outside of the slight rough touches he did.

“Going to make sure you behave from now on.” Pushing Sixty’s head back into the mattress as he snapped his hips harder into the RK800. Sixty screamed in pleasure into the mattress as Nines made him orgasm unexpectedly. Shivering from the sudden orgasm but Nines’ didn’t stop.

“You know your new limbs came this morning, but Connor said you didn’t deserve them.” Sixty growled out, of course Connor would still keep getting in his way.

“But, maybe if you’re a good boy I’ll give you back your limbs.” Nines grabbed Sixty by the waist and turned him over so he was back on his back, pushing his cock back inside Sixty’s loose wet pussy. “Can you be a good boy for me?”

Sixty looked away from Nines, he didn’t want to give in so easily, sure he wanted his limbs back so he can get the hell out of here but won’t give the RK900 the satisfaction of getting Sixty to submit.

“Oh, looks like I have a naughty one on my hands, the others are much more behaved than you. We’ll just have to fix that.” Nines’ hips stopped moving, Sixty bit back a whine threatening to bubble up out of his throat. The RK900 just didn’t move, his cock was still inside Sixty but wasn’t giving his predecessor the satisfaction. Nines let go of Sixty and sat back on his legs, cock almost slipping out, Sixty hated the whine that came from his mouth at the thought of Nines pulling out. The taller android just sat there and Sixty was getting desperate, he tried to buck his hips to get some kind of friction but then Nines’ hands moved and pressed Corwin down onto the bed preventing him from moving. Then Nines actually pulled out of Sixty and bit his lip hard to muffle the cry wanting to come from his mouth. Nines began to unbutton his shirt and slip it off from his shoulders.

“Oh Sixty, guess you can’t be a good boy.” Nines let go of his hips and just sat back, watching the RK800 squirm on the bed. 

Sixty started to grind his pussy against Nines’ cock, which was hard when he didn’t have any legs. He tried not to whine as he was unable to do anything to get pleasure for himself. After too many failed attempts of trying to get Nines’ cock back inside he let out a loud groan.

“Fine! I’ll be a good boy, just put your cock in me and cum inside my pussy already.”

Sixty’s obedience rewarded him with Nines thrusting his cock hard into him, Sixty couldn’t stop the cry of pleasure as the RK900 started a brutal pace. Pinning Sixty to the bed as Nines’ hips slammed into the RK800. 

“Ah fuck!” Sixty arched up already cumming from all the teasing, clenching hard around Nines’ cock.

Nines finally made a sound of pleasure as he snapped his hips a few more times and cummed inside Sixty. The RK800 let out a pleased moan at finally being filled up. Nines pulled away, Sixty letting out an embarrassing whine, he could feel the cum oozing out of his pussy.

The RK900 walked over to the closet and Sixty craned his head to see what he was doing, that's when Nines pulled out the promised limbs for Sixty. Getting a tad excited Sixty wiggled a little on the bed.

When Nines came over he set the limbs down and then placed a hand on Sixty’s stomach effectively pinning the android to the bed. He still didn’t trust the RK800 if he was being cautious like this. Nines snapped one arm on, the synthetic skin melding over the white polymer. Sixty flexed his new fingers to see if everything connected well. Nines then snapped the other one on but before Sixty could even react the RK900 had both wrists pinned in one hand above Sixty’s head. 

Nines was being extra careful.

He may be Sixty’s upgrade but Nines learned from Connor that Sixty had been great at deception by fooling Hank that night at Cyberlife tower. 

To make sure Sixty won’t kick him off when attaching the legs Nines put one on and held it down then got on top of it to put the other on. Soon Sixty had all of his functioning limbs back on but Nines was straddling his legs and pinning his wrists above his head.

“So now what? What are you going to do Sixty?” Nines looked into his eyes, the icy blue staring back at brown eyes that weren’t soft like his other dear ones.

Sixty didn’t know what he was going to do, at first it was to get limbs and out of this place but now he wasn’t so sure. Outside he hardly believes he will be accepted for what he’s done, he was more machine than deviant in his life. Also sharing the deviant hunter’s face Sixty wouldn’t be accepted by android kind and then if they were to know how he actively tried to stop their liberation he would be more unwanted. Sixty didn’t want to go back to humans, they mistreated him the most.

“You can stay here with us, despite what you think you are wanted, Seven is very fond of you.” Sixty was aware.

He bit his lip and mulled over the choices laid out in front of him, staying here where he could be accepted by his fellow models or brave it in the outside world. After much debating with himself Sixty let out a sigh.

“...I’ll stay.”

Sixty almost saw Nines crack a smile, it was very tiny but what surprised him the most was when Nines leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sixty’s forehead.

Nines released Sixty who finally sat up, bracing himself to lean back on his arms. The RK800 sat there in the silence with his upgrade for a bit before speaking up.

“Now what?”

“Well I can keep playing with you.” Nines said with a purr.

Sixty looked away at how that made a shiver go down his spine, the RK900 was good at pleasing him. Now that he was staying and already slept with Nines might as well see what more skills the RK900 possessed.

“Alright.”

Before Nines moved on the bed to recline on the headboard he removed the rest of his clothes, he then pulled Sixty so his back was to Nines’ chest. Hands opening up Sixty’s thighs, Nines hooked his chin over Sixty’s shoulder. His hands started to move up Sixty’s thighs till one started to tease his pussy.

Sixty let out a moan throwing his head back, no longer hiding his noises as the RK900 knew exactly how to play with his pussy. 

Nines’ other hand smoothed up Sixty’s body to massage at his pec, kneading the synthetic muscle in his hand while his other teased Sixty’s clit. Sixty kept letting out breathy moans as Nines expertly picked him apart with just his hands. Nines pressed kisses to Sixty’s shoulder as the smaller android squirmed.

Sixty’s eyes went wide when he heard the front door open.

Next the voices of Connor and Seven, why were they home? Sixty thought the two wouldn’t come back until the next morning. Sixty tried to cover himself but the RK900 trapped Sixty’s arms against his body with one of his arms while the free hand kept playing with his pussy shoved two fingers inside. Sixty bit his lip hard to keep himself from moaning so loud.

Sixty looked back at Nines to snap at him and noticed his LED was yellow, the upgraded unit had probably been speaking to the others or filled them into what was going on. Nines didn’t stop fingering Sixty’s pussy as the other two voices were coming closer to the bedroom.

The door opened to both Seven and Connor standing there, taking in the sight of Sixty with his new limbs, naked and with two of Nines’ fingers in his wet pussy.

“Well this is certainly a sight, looks like you got him to play nice.” Connor said all smug looking.

Sixty growled at Connor but it turned into a moan when Nines’ thumb brushed against his clit.

Seven gave a tiny eye roll at Connor being all smug about the situation. “Well you three have fun, I’m going to give my baby some attention.” Seven stood on tiptoes to give Connor a quick kiss before leaving the room to go dedicate some time to Cricket. The poor bunny was just demanding Seven’s time but they had been torn between Connor and Sixty.

Connor watched Seven go before they disappeared into the spare bedroom then he turned his attention back onto Sixty and Nines. The RK900 still played with Sixty’s pussy the entire time, holding him tight to ensure he couldn’t move. Connor smirked wider and started to take off his clothes, Sixty biting his lip at the sight, not wanting to give Connor any satisfaction. He submitted to Nines but he’ll put up a challenge before he gives Connor the same.

Once down to just his underwear Connor came to the bed and crawled on top, coming closer to Sixty who still tried to shy away but Nines held him firm. As much as Sixty wiggled and tried to get away it was all done half heartedly, if he really wanted to get away he would be fighting more. Sixty was actually turned on by all the teasing Nines had been doing and wanted to cum.

Connor sat on his knees in front of Sixty whose legs were kept open by Nines. Connor still had that smug look as he reached out and started to tease Sixty’s nipples, getting the other RK800 to let out a tiny whine.

“Are these sensitive?” Connor pinched one hard getting a squeak from Sixty. “It looks like they are.” 

Sixty whined louder as both Nines and Connor were teasing him. Biting his lip so hard it was turning blue from the thirium threatening to come out of his broke the flexible material of his lips. Nines pulled his fingers out of Sixty’s pussy, Sixty whined loudly from the lost. But then Nines with the help of Connor was moving Sixty around so then Nines pushed Sixty on to his hands and knees. The RK800 didn’t have time to bite out a remark as Nines pushed his cock all the way inside Sixty. Holding the shorter android tight by his hips to keep him from moving.

Sixty was shaking a little as he was oversensitive and Nines wasn’t moving.

“Did you and Seven adequately test out your new part?” Nines spoke to Connor casually as if he wasn’t balls deep in Sixty’s pussy, that made the RK800 growl.

“Yes we did, they loved it, I’m sure Sixty here will like it too.”

Connor pushed his boxers down showing that he had gotten a phallus attachment, Sixty knew the models below Nines all in this house had vulvas but that didn’t mean they all could experiment. Connor’s new cock wasn’t as long or as thick as Nines, mostly fitting his standard body size. 

Connor reached a hand out and cupped Sixty’s face, making him look up at him. A thumb brushing over Sixty’s lips, he wanted to bite Connor’s finger. Sixty’s lip curled slightly imitating a snarl. There was a hand in his hair grabbing it tight, Nines keeping Sixty in place.

“Behave.”

Sixty let out a defeated sigh. “I will.”

“Good boy.”

Nines let go of Sixty’s hair, allowing Connor to run his own hand through it and gently urge Sixty closer to his cock. Sixty got the idea and put his mouth to the tip, suckling on it before taking some into his mouth. Nines started a steady pace with his hips, holding Sixty by his and fucking his pussy. Sixty moaned but it was muffled by Connor’s cock in his mouth, Sixty took more of it relishing in the breathy sounds Connor made.

Sixty swallowed all of Connor’s cock in one go, taking advantage of androids not having a gag reflex. Connor let out a moan and both hands came up to hold Sixty’s head, pulling him further on his cock. If Sixty was human he would probably be choking on the cock. Nines sped up his hips a little while Connor started to fuck Sixty’s mouth. 

The RK800 between the two was secretly loving all this attention. Liking the small little touches both androids made, a brush to his hip from Nines, Connor’s hand moving through his hair. Little things like that made Sixty realize how touch starve he was for these soft touches.

He wanted more.

“You’re such a good boy.” Connor praised, it didn’t sound demeaning so Sixty soaked it up.

Preening from all the attention he was getting it was easy for Sixty to just let the pleasure wash over him. Nines decided to pick up his pace which had Sixty moaning more around Connor’s cock. Judging by Connor’s movements he must be closed as he let out more breathy moans and groans. Sixty was right as Connor let out a groan and cummed inside Sixty’s mouth. Connor pulled Sixty off who gave a lick of his lips that made a shiver go down Connor’s spine.

Before Sixty could be anymore smug, Nines wrapped an arm around Sixty’s chest and pulled him flush to his back and started to pound into Sixty’s pussy. Connor moved forward to kiss and nip at Sixty’s neck while his hands pinched and pulled at the other RK800’s nipples. Sixty couldn’t stop the loud moans slipping from his mouth the overwhelming pleasure he was receiving from both Connor and Nines.

Connor’s hand moved down to rub at Sixty’s clit and he clenched tightly around Nines’ cock as he cummed again. Nines pressed his face into Sixty’s neck, thrusting hard a few more times before cumming inside Sixty, the RK800 moaning happily at being filled up. Nines took Sixty’s face in a hand and turned it so he could place a kiss on Sixty’s lips, this surprised him but he moaned into the kiss tilting his head to deepen it.

Sixty was thoroughly pleased the rest of the night, Connor and Nines giving him all the pleasure and attention.

The other RK800 woke from sleep mode hours later, Connor was resting next to him. Sixty sat up and noticed that Nines wasn’t in the bedroom, Sixty decided to take this time to actually test his new limbs out besides them being spread out or hooked over Nines and Connor’s shoulder. 

Standing up fully for the first time in weeks he walked around to make sure everything was fine, he stood in front of the mirror in the room just to be sure. A light dusting of blue on his cheeks seeing how messy his body was, cum was still slipping down his legs from his pussy. 

Sixty quickly cleaned up in the bathroom and saw that Connor was still resting. Sixty blushed as he walked over, pressed a quick kiss to Connor’s hair before exiting out of the room. 

Immediately he could hear noises coming from the barely used and unneeded kitchen walking over his eyes widen a little to see Seven sitting naked on the counter and Nines dressed fucking into them. He just stood there a little frozen from the sight but this was a common thing between the other RKs before he came along so he best get used to it. Awkwardly moving along, Sixty went to the fridge and quickly grabbed some thirium before he noticed but Seven was looking at him and had a smile on their face.

“Morning.” They said with a moan.

Sixty just nodded, still feeling a little awkward but he really shouldn’t.

He bared it all to Nines and Connor last night, Seven already accepted him from day one.

Deciding that there was no harm in watching Sixty sat on the other counter and watched Nines fuck Seven. Drinking from his thirium pouch, getting a good view of watching Nines’ cock go in and out of Seven’s pussy, the two height difference was very apparent as Nines’ cock looked like it was stretching Seven to the brink.

Seven enjoyed being watched and getting in on some action, they spent the entire night with their bunny not joining the threesome happening in the other room.

Nines held their legs, his hands under their knees spreading them wide.

Sixty enjoyed watching Seven cum before Connor joined him in watching the show, he was dressed for work and was doing his tie leaning back on the counter.

“This better than the trash?”

“No doubt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now who's excited for more nasty times with them?
> 
> As of right now all my other continued fics are on hold due to the current state of the world and I really just have the energy for PWP.


End file.
